Receh NCT
by chikicinta
Summary: Bayangin aja kalo lo ketemu sama anak-anak ensiti. PICIS BANGET. GARING ON POINT. NO GARING NO CRUNCHY NO LIFE. dah gitu aja :))) / NCT / NCT U NCT127 NCT DREAM / SMROOKIES / Taeyong Taeil Mark Jaehyun Doyoung Ten Yuta Winwin Haechan Jeno Jaemin Renjun Chenle Jisung Kun / Imagine / [ ADA SPECIAL RAMADHAN EDITION :)) ] / Segera tekan tombol 'back' setalah anda merasa cheesy & salty
1. Chapter 1

A Trash Story

NCT x You

WARN :

*Ngga jelas ft. Typo(s)

*Crack(ers) /?

*Merk bertebaran tanpa sensor yang mendukung

*Imejin receh ga jelas yang ga pantes dibaca

Chap. 1 : Mark

Hari itu lo biasa aja sih. Ga ada hujan ga ada badai, yang nembak lo juga ga ada :)))

Lo laper habis ngerjain tugas mtk, akhirnya dengan perjuangan empat lima melawan kemalas-gerakan yang lo derita, lo mutusin ke kantin. Seorang diri. Ga ada yang ngajak dan lo ga ngajak siapa-siapa.

Lo liat ada mi ayam, tapi ngantrinya rame gila, bro. Lama. Lo pun mutusin cuma beli gorengan yang jelas pake minyak jelantah.

Lo milih gorengan apa aja sih, terserah. Tapi pas lo mau ngasih uang ke mamangnya, ada yang nyerempet tangan lo. Tangan cowok itu ngasih duit receh lima ratusan ke mamangnya, langsung pergi gitu aja. Dan lo cuma yang 'hah?'

Lo ga teriak protes, kok. Lo kan sabar, sesabar nunggu jodoh lo yang ga kunjung datang :)))

Tapi tiba-tiba cowok itu balik, nepuk pundak lo yang lagi ngadep si mamang gorengan. Dan lo noleh, dan ngeliat si cowok.

"Eh, tolong dong, pisang gorengnya satu."

Lo pun cuma 'iyain aja' ngambil satu pisang goreng. Eh, sialnya pisang goreng itu ternyata masih panas pake banget. Dan lo dengan maksanya tetep ngasih tuh pisang. Dan karena jari lo rasanya udah melepuh, pisang itu langsung lo masukin ke plastiknya si abang.

"Duuh, maaf ya. Ngerepotin," kata si abang, terus dia ngasih sapu tangan ke lo. "Nih, maaf tanganmu jadi sakit."

Lo pun bilang 'ga usah repot-repot, ga papa kok' dengan tampang selo. Tapi si abang maksa.

"Ambil aja. Nanti balikin ke gue."

"Tapi.."

"Mark, ya. Kelas 11 Bilingual." Si abang senyum, terus dadah ke lo terus balik sambil makan pisang goreng yang lo kasih.

Lo pun memandang sapu tangan yang wanginya ga nusuk di idung lo. Lo senyum sipu-sipu gitu deh. Tapi cuma bentar.

"Neng, pisang tadi masuk hitungan belanjaan Eneng ya."

:'))) sial

=selese=

Ga jelas? Ember :)))


	2. Chapter 2

A Trash Story

NCT x You

WARN :

*Ngga jelas ft. Typo(s)

*Crack(ers) /?

*Merk bertebaran tanpa sensor yang mendukung

*Imejin receh ga jelas yang ga pantes dibaca

Chap.2 : Taeil

Sumpah. Eh, ga boleh sumpah deng. Tapi hari ini panas gila T^T

Lo sialnya lagi dapet piket. Biasalah, lo kan anak klub LHK. Lingkungan Hidup dan Kesehatan. Tuh klub kerjaannya ngurusin lingkungan sekolah lo, mulai dari taman, teras, lapangan, bahkan wc bro :')) Makanya, yang minat masuk dikiiiit banget. Bisa diitung pake jari lo yang bontet.

Hari itu tugas lo dikit sih. Nyapu taman doang. Tapi ya, tamannya ga sepetak tempat kucing lo be*ak. Taman sekolah lo lumayan bro. Banyak bunga, pohon-pohon mini, tapi banyakan kursi jomblonya sih. Anak-anak pada seneng duduk di sana, tapi pas mendung aja sih, atau sore-sore. Soalnya panas bro, ga ada tempat berteduh. Bahu tempat bersandar aja ga ada apa lagi tempat teduh buat lo :))

Lo nyapu, pake sapu lidi. Ngumpulin daun-daun yang jatuh, cerai sama pohonnya. Lo sedih sih, tapi kesel juga. Satu pohon kurang ajar banget, banyak daun yang diceraiin sekaligus. Kan capek jadinya, ga suka :(((

Lo pun capek. Kaki lo ga kuat lagi buat jalan ke kursi jomblo terdekat. Alhasil lo cuma jongkok, ngelap keringet di jidat. Ngibas-ngibasin tangan, tapi tetep aja anginnya ga ada. Silau maan, asli.

Lo nutup mata, cahaya emang ga masuk tapi tetep aja silau. Terus tiba-tiba lo ngerasa agak teduhan. Ga silau lagi. Agak ga terik banget gitu. Dan lo pun buka mata.

Si abang. Anak LHK juga.

"Panas ya?"

Lo pun Cuma ngangguk. _Iyalah, panas pake banget masih nanya._

"Maaf, ya. Gue Cuma bisa bantu lo beginian. Gue ga punya duit buat beli es."

 _Apa sih, si abang._

"Duuh. Ga usah gini juga kali, bang Taeil. Kasian lo, kepanasan ngelindungin gue. Padahal tugas lo hari ini cuma mungutin sampah."

Si abang geleng-geleng. "Ga apa-apa kali. Biar lo ga mutung. Gue kan udah mutung dari awal, sekalian aja."

Si abang tetep berdiri, ngeblok sinar matahari ke arah lo. Lo pun bersembunyi di bayangan si abang. Adem bro, tapi ada yang kurang.

"Abang kurang tinggi, bang. Bayangannya kurang nutupin ane."

=selese=

(Makin) Ga jelas? Ember :)))


	3. Chapter 3

A Trash Story

NCT x You

WARN :

*Ngga jelas ft. Typo(s)

*Crack(ers) /?

*Merk bertebaran tanpa sensor yang mendukung

*Imejin receh ga jelas yang ga pantes dibaca

Chap. 3 : Yuta

Jam 3.69

Eh typo. Jam 3.59 maksudnya.

Dan lo ga berasa ada di dunia. Hah? Iyaa, satu menit lagi jam 4 bro. Dan lo harus ngumpulin tugas sejarah ke Pak Sooman jam 4. Tuh guru emang ga galak-galak amat sih, tapi kalo tugas muridnya ada yang sempurna pasti dianuin.

Dianuin?

BUKAN BRO

Dianuin maksudnya diapa-apain biar tugas lo jadi sempurna. Dikasih tugas bejibun kek, disuruh buat makalah materi kek.

Yah gitu deh pokoknya.

Lo lari secepet kilat ke ruang pak guru. Lo langsung buka pintu sekuat tenaga.

 _BUUUUK_

 _BRAAAK_

Lo kesel, tuh pintu pas dibuka rada nyangkut, kayak ada yang ngeganjel. Dan alhasil lo ngedorong pintu lebih kuat lagi dan akhirnya kebuka lebar. Dan lo langsung capcus ke meja Pak Sooman. Untungnya bro, si empu lagi ga di ruangan. Lo aman. Safe.

"WOY LO KAGAK PUNYA MATA APA HAH"

Anying. Ada yang teriak kenceng banget, padahal ruangan si bapak ga luas-luas amat. Lo pun noleh ke asal suara.

Ada orang, cowok. Nutupin mukanya sama tangan, full dari bawah hidung sampe dagu ketutup. Matanya sih nyipit, kayak marah atau kesakitan gitu.

Lo ga ngerti.

"LO NABOK GUE PAKE PINTU TADI AELAH"

Ooh..

OOH

"AAAA! MAAF BENERAN GAK SENGAJA" Lo pun panikan sambil ngedeketin tuh cowok. "Aduuh, maaf. Maaf. Tadi buru-buru bener soalnya."

Lo pun memohon sampe berkaca-kaca. Lo takut banget tuh cowo kenapa-napa, karena lo inget berapa newton tenaga yang lo keluarin buat menghasilkan sekian banyak joule usaha yang lo lakukan buat ngedorong pintu.

"Maaf," kata lo sekali lagi.

"Iya iya.. Lain kali hati-hati," kata si cowok, pelan banget. Dia pun beranjak ninggalin lo.

Tapi lo tahan. Lo pegang tangannya.

"Maaf. Tadi beneran ga sengaja. Yuk gue anterin ke UKS"

Si cowok geleng-geleng. Tapi lo maksa. Dan akhirnya si cowo ngikutin tarikan tangan lo.

.

Di UKS

.

Lo ngambil beberapa obat sih. Yang lo tau aja. Betadin plester alkohol sama apa gitu, semprotan pereda rasa sakit. Terus lo nyamperin si cowo yang dari tadi duduk di kasur.

Tuh cowok masih nutupin mukanya, sambil ngeringis gitu.

 _Ya ampun, sakit banget kayaknya T^T_

"Sini, eeh..." lo ga bisa ngelanjutin kata-kata lo. Kan lo belom tau tuh cowok siapa, mukanya dari tadi ketutup.

"Yuta. Kelas 11 IPS."

 _EE ANYING BENERAN? SI YUTA COWOK RADA JEPUN YANG CAKEP POPULER YANG DAGUNYA PETAK IMUT LUCU ITU?_

"Eeh.. I-iya bang. Sini gue obatin dulu."

Dan si doi pun pelan-pelan ngejauhin tangannya dari muka.

Dan lo shock.

Shock berat.

 _Ini beneran bang yuyut, kan? KOK DAGUNYA GINI?! JADI RADA KEPANJANGAN SAMA LANCIP GITU. AH MANA DAGU PETAK IMUT LUCUNYAAA. AAIIHH KOK GINI, ABANG JADI RADA SEREM DAGUNYAAA_

Lo pun berusaha fokus ngobatin dagunya si abang yang rada merah.

"Duuh.. perih,"

"Tahan dikit bang.." Lo pun mempercepat proses ngasih betadin di dagu si abang. "Nah, selesaaai"

Si doi pun berdiri, ngelangkah ke lemari. Si doi pun ngaca.

"ANJIR INI DAGU GUE KENAPAAAAA?! YA LORD INI KENAPA"

Lo pun panik. Lo pengen lari, kabur. Jujur lo takut dia ngamuk terus nih dunia bakalan ancur kan. Lo pun bersegera kabur.

Eh sial.

Tali sepatu lo ga keiket. Jadi lo jatuh. Dan sial double attack itu ketika lo jatuh, dan lo ga sengaja bikin bang yuyut jatoh juga. Dan bang yuyut itu jatohnya ngebentur lemari obat, dan mukanya mendarat mulus di lantai.

"ANJIR LO BENERAN GA PUAS BIKIN GUE JATOH ATAU APA SIH"

Lo panik, lagi. Tapi kaki lo sakit, keseleo. Dan lo pun pasrah.

Si abang pun noleh ke lo. Mukannya merah, marah.

 _EH ITU DAGUNYA BALIK LAGI_

"BANG NGACA DEH"

"EH LU BERANI NGOMONG KASAR KE GUE HAH?! LO BIKIN GW MENDERITA DUA KALI PLUS BIKIN MUKA GUE BERTRANSFORMASI"

"Eh seriusan bang. Coba ngaca dulu," kata lo takut-takut.

Si abang pun berdiri, ngadep kaca. Dan seketika dia loncat-loncat seneng, macam anak cheerleaders. Teriak cewek gitu pula. Terus di abang meluk lo.

"AAA MAKASIH CYIIIN"

=selese=

(Makin) Ga jelas? Ember :)))


	4. Chapter 4

A Trash Story

NCT x You

WARN :

*Ngga jelas ft. Typo(s)

*Crack(ers) /?

*Merk bertebaran tanpa sensor yang mendukung

*Imejin receh ga jelas yang ga pantes dibaca

Chap. 4 : Doyoung

Hari ini lo capek, pake banget. Gila.

Bayangin aja bro, sis. Lo harus nyusul tiga mapel UAS sehari langsung. Dan sialnya itu ga cuma sehari, tapi tiga hari berturut-turut :'))

Jadi ceritanya, lo tuh habis sakit seminggu pas UAS kemaren. Lo sakit ... *isi sendiri, gue ga mau ngedoain kalian beneran sakit*, jadinya pas semua temen-temen lo pada pusing berjuang ngadepin soal, lo mendem di rumah. Cengengesan.

Dan hari ini, hari terakhir ujian susulan lo. Lo habis ngerjain biologi, fisika, sama kimia. Anjir kan? Lo nekat banget ngambil tuh tiga pelajaran eksak yang susahnya ga nanggung. Tapi prinsip lo : _sekalian aja sehari ujiannya susah semua, biar kalo nilai gue kecil bisa dimaklumi :)))_

Siang itu lo segeeerr banget. Ya maklumlah ya, berasa bebas. Semua ujian udah kelar. Lo bebas makan bakso sepuasnya dikantin, beli pop es, nge- _stalk_ mantan. Eh, bias maksudnya. Mantan bias.

Dan tiba-tiba, ada pak Leeteuk nyamperin lo. "Nak, kemarin kan kamu sudah ujian matematika. Nilaimu cukup bagus."

"Oh, serius pak?"

"Iya," kata bapak sambil senyum manggut-manggut. "Tapi nilai tugasmu ada yang kurang. Makanya bapak mau ngasih tugas."

"Oh, boleh pak. Dengan senang hati."

"Nah, sekarang kamu ke teras samping kantor ya. Dekat taman, tapi jangan ke taman. Di terasnya aja. Tugas kamu bantuin anak yang remedi."

Lo sih iya aja, secara lo kan lumayan jago kalo mtk mah :)) "Oh, boleh pak. Berapa murid pak?"

"Cuma satu kok. Gampang kan? Dah, kamu cepet ke sana ya, dia udah nunggu."

Dan lo pun bergegas pergi ke kantor. Pas lo nyampe di teras samping kantor, lo ngeliat satu orang lagi duduk. Cowok. Mukanya keliatan ruwet gitu, sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Dan entah kenapa lo yakin tuh cowok yang jadi tugas lo, walaupun lo belom kenal tuh cowok.

"Eng, permisi," kata lo. Si cowok noleh,

dan dia senyum.

"Ada apa?"

Lo pun rada bingung, kikuk. _Berarti nih anak belom dikasih tau sama si bapak._

"Remedi matematika kan?"

"eh.." si cowok garuk-garuk kepala, lagi. Terus senyum cengo gitu "Iya, heheh. Gue emang ga ngerti kalo mtk"

Lo pun senyum, seneng aja ngeliat senyum dia. Berasa nular bahagianya, padahal lagi remedi. Harusnya mah sedih ya. Tapi senyumin aja deh. Lo pun duduk di hadapan si cowo. "Sini, gue bantuin."

Lo pun ngeliat soal dan kertas jawaban dia. _Kim Doyoung, XI IPA 3._ Dan lo baru mau baca soal, baru banget. Tapi seketika tangan lo di pegang.

"Se-serius?" Dia natap lo. Dalem banget, matanya berbinar. Dianya ga percaya.

"I-iya.. Tadi pak Leeteuk yang nyuruh, sekalian ngisi nilai tugas gue..." jawab lo pelan.

"AAAAAAAA! YA LORD SERIUS?!"

Anju. Dia teriak.

Tiba-tiba dia deketin mukanya ke arah lo. Sambil terus natap lo.

"Cubit gue," perintah dia.

Lo pun ragu, kok di suruh nyubit sih. _Ooh, dia ga yakin kali ya. Berasa mimpi mungkin._ Lo pun nyubit pipi dia, ga terlalu keras.

Tapi,

"ANJIIIRR" lo teriak. Ya iyalah, lo shock.

Kulit si doyoung melar. Pas lo cubit, kulitnya kayak mau lepas gitu. Lo kaget. Sereeem :''(

"Eh, ga apa-apa kali. Ini kulit gue emang elastis." Doyoung pun ngepraktekin keunikan kulit dia. Dia tarik kulitnya di leher. Dan bener aja, melar. Kayak karet gitu. Lo pun rada serem, tapi ga berasa jjik kok. Lo malah takjub dan penasaran.

"Kok bisa gitu sih?" Lo masih ga percaya. Dan refleks, lo pegang lagi leher dia. Nyubit dikit kulitnya, narik dikit. Dan bener lagi, melar. Dan sekarang lo masih yang 'hah' atau 'ini beneran kulit?'

Dan tangan doyoung pun ngangkat, ngedeketin pipi lo. Dia nyubit pelan pipi lo, nyubit gemas gitu deh. "Nah, kerasa kan, kalo gue nyubit? Berarti lo ga lagi mimpi. Ini beneran."

Lo pun cuma yang 'iya beneran nih kulit asli original'. Dan sialnya, lo ga ngeh kalo si mas ganteng baru aja nyubit pipi lo.

"Nah, sekarang tolong dong, ajarin gue nih soal matematika. Asli, apaan sih ini. Persamaan x sama y." Dia ngasih liat ke lo, kertas soal remedinya. Dan jangan lupa, dia masih senyum. Senyum manis banget.

"Oh, kalo ini, persamaannya..."

Dan gitu deh. Kalian berdua ngerjain soal matematika bareng di teras samping kantor. Anginnya ngedukung, sepoi-sepoi bikin adem. Dan matahari juga lagi cerah, kayak meyakinkan lo bahwa momen lo berdua sama mas doyoung itu bukan mimpi :)

=selese=

Ga jelas? Ember :)))


	5. Chapter 5

A Trash Story

NCT x You

WARN :

*Ngga jelas ft. Typo(s)

*Crack(ers) /?

*Merk bertebaran tanpa sensor yang mendukung

*Imejin receh ga jelas yang ga pantes dibaca

Chap. 5 : Chenle

Jadi gini ya. Lo tuh kakak kelas. Senior, kelas 3.

Keren dong.

Dihormatin adek kelas, ya kan? Lo mau lewat depan junior aja mereka udah pada nunduk. Nunduk sopan, takut, atau setidaknya ngeledek tinggi badan lo secara halus :')

Tapi lo di sekolah anak baik kok :)) Lo tuh supel, banyak temen, gampang deket sama junior pula. Disayang guru, pinter, keren deh pokoknya. Cuma kurang putih aja sih :)))

Nah, ngomong-ngomong soal adek kelas, lo punya satu junior yang dekeeeet banget ama lo. Kok bisa? Ga tau juga sih, kok bisa ya. Dianya yang sering nyamperin lo soalnya.

"NUUNAAAAA!"

 _BRAAKK_

"..." Beberapa saat lo diem. "...aw" Bahu lo berasa agak berat. Akhirnya lo singkirin dah tuh tangan yang ngelingker di bahu lo. Lo biasa aja sih sebenernya, toh udah biasa.

"Nuna.. Nuna kan kemaren udah bantuin Lele belajar kimia, terus akhirnya Lele bisa jawab soal ujian tadi..." kata ikan lele. Tapi, nada kalimat akhirnya gantung, dan lo udah tau.

"Tapii..." Lo pun nyambungin kalimat Lele tadi. Lo paham, adek satu tingkat lo ini sering banget ceritain sesuatu, tapi ada tapinya. /apasih. Pokoknya, tiap kali dia ngomong tuh selaluuuu aja belom selesai.

"Tapii..." kata Chenle. "Tapi cuma 2 soal"

 _TAAAAK_

"AW. NUNAAA! KOK LELE DIJITAK?"

"KAMU SIH!" teriak lo kayak iklan permen milkita /? Lo ngehela napas, "Kamu sih, kemaren cuma nganga nggak jelas pas Nuna jelasin." Mode ngomel : ON. "Kamu tau ga sih, Nuna relain waktu Nuna yang berharga yang sebenernya bisa buat nonton Oppa cuma buat ngajarin kamu. Mana sebenernya Nuna juga harus belajar dulu apa yang harus nuna ajarin ke kamu, kan Nuna nggak jago kimia.."

"Tapi kan.."

"TAPI APA?! LAGI NGOMEL MALAH DIPOTONG!"

"Makan eskrim yuk.. Lele traktir deh, mau ya?" kata Lele tiba-tiba. "Buat permohonan maaf Lele ke nuna."

Tau ga? Lo belom jawab tapi si dedek udah nyeret lu ke bangku kantin tempat jualan es krim. Lo sih dalem hati seneng kebangetan ya, dapet gratisan :)) Tapi muka harus stay cool dong. Lo kan senior. Masa langsung nurut sama makanan gratisan.

"Bang Haechan! Es vanilla 1 ya, buat Nuna!" kata chenle. "Banyakin chocochipsnya ya, Bang. Nuna suka soalnya."

"Oke, Le!" jawab mamang tukang bakso mari-mari sini aku mau beli~ Eh, tukang es krim deng.

Lo seneng banget, _tau aja si lele kesukaan gue :') Makin sayang deh 3_

"Nuna, kok bisa suka es krim vanilla sama chocochips sih?" tanya Lele. Imut. Lo pun ga marah lagi. Siapa sih, yang bisa marah sama bocah putih lucu lembut macam popok bayi kek dia?

"Suka aja sih.. Ga tau juga kenapa"

"Nuna, tau nggak? Lele tuh sebenernya ga suka eskrim kan..." kata Lele, dengan nada akhir yang belom selese. Lagi. Lo pun langsung nimpal.

"Tapii..."

"Tapii..." Si lele senyum, nyengir kuda putih albino. "Tapi Lele sukanya sama Nuna."

.

 _Dek..._

 _._

=selese=

(Makin) Ga jelas? Ember :)))


	6. Chapter 6

A Trash Story

NCT x You

WARN :

*Ngga jelas ft. Typo(s)

*Crack(ers) /?

*Merk bertebaran tanpa sensor yang mendukung

*Imejin receh ga jelas yang ga pantes dibaca

Chap. 6 : Johnny

Beberapa hari belakangan Planet Bumi tengah berada di titik _Perihelion_. Ditambah dengan posisi negara ini yang tepat sekali dilewati oleh garis khatulistiwa. Meski itu hanya garis khayal, namun hal yang terjadi bukanlah khayalan semata. Semua ini nyata. Temperatur cuaca tengah mencapai titik maksimal .

Aelah sok ilmiah lu.

Tapi beneran broo.. Asli nih cuaca panas banget gilaaa.

Belom gila sih.

Tapi bayangin aja hari dengan matahari seterik ini lagi _show_ di langit tak berawan, dan sekarang jam 10.15 pagi lu harus ke lapangan basket yang gersang tanpa peneduh. Pleaseee. Siapa yang mau. Ya, lu lagi ada jam olahraga. Dan fyi, baju olahraga lu tangan panjang dan bahan kaos. Rada tebel. Mampus dah.

Lu lagi coba nge shoot bola. Dan tebak aja, tuh bola masuk ato kagak.

Dan _BRAAAAAK_

Bolanya kejedot ring, dan tewas terjun ke tanah. Ngegelinding pula, gelinding terus ga berhenti. Terpaksa lu kejar, mata lu fokus pantengin si bola. Dan sampe akhirnya lu nemu kaki. Kaki gede pake sepatu PRO ATT yang diiklanin sama Coboy Senior.

 _Bukannya coboy junior?_

Oh ga lagi. Mereka udah gede.

Nevermind. Lu ambil tuh bola, neliti tuh kaki. Makin atas, celana, baju, leher, dan..

"Lu main basket? Seriusan?" tuh kaki -cowok- natap lo dengan alis ga simetris, dan ngomong kayak pake mulut kambing.

Asem.

"Napa emang? Kan ini jam olahraga, yang penting gue turun ke lapangan dan olahraga bebas apa yang gue mau. Mujur ini gw megang bola basket." Lu pun cuma 'cih' sambil ngalihin muka lu ngarah ke ring.

Tiba-tiba tangan si cowok ngelap jidat lu, ngelap keringet lu.

Lu kaget.

"Apaan sih, John?"

"Hehehe" si kambing nyengir. Dia ngerangkul pundak lu, ngelingkerin tangan kanannya. Dan jari telunjuknya nunjuk lurus.

"Eh,liat ya. Coba perhatiin tiang ring basket itu"

Lu pun fokus ke tiang, meski jantung lu ga bisa diboongin. Dag dig dug. Siapa sih, yang ga degdegan kalo digituin ama cowok.

Ganteng lagi.

"Itu tiang tingginya 2 meter bro. Jangan ngimpi, lu pan pendek. Kalo gue yang main baru iya"

 _wtf_

Tuh kambing ketawa, keras banget. Puas banget. Terus dia asal ngerebut bola basket di tangan lu, habis tuh lari sambil nge _dribble_.

"ASEM LU JOHN!" lu teriak. Dan kesel, noleh kanan kiri. Dan lu liat sesuatu.

Bahu kanan lu. Basah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ WOY BULE ASEM! KETEK LU BASAH DAN BAHU GUE OMAYGAT OMAYGAT AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

dan kalo tengah lapangan basket itu tempat tertutup, lu pengen langsung menyingkirkan baju lu yang kena basah asem dan berbulunya ketek si bule nyasar.

.

.

=selese=

(Makin) Ga jelas? Ember :)))


	7. Chapter 7

A Trash Story

NCT x You

WARN :

*Ngga jelas ft. Typo(s)

*Crack(ers) /?

*Merk bertebaran tanpa sensor yang mendukung

*Imejin receh ga jelas yang ga pantes dibaca

Chap. 7 : Kun

Ramadhan kelima nih.. Alhamdulillah, sampe sekarang full puasanya.

Yah walaupun hari pertama sempet khilaf bikin mie abc selera pedas + boncabe level 15. Lu kepedesan banget kan setelah suapan keempat, dan saat itulah lu sadar bahwa lu. lagi. puasa. ramadhan.

' _Waduh gimana nih, baru inget gue puasa. Eh gapapa deng, kan ga sengaja. Yaudah deh minum dulu baru lanjut puasanya_ '

Nah hari ini lu taraweh di masjid, untuk pertama kalinya. Iya, lu tahun ini baru sekarang ke masjid. Kemaren taraweh dirumah, bareng adek. Karena lu emang ga mau solat taraweh di masjid pas awal-awal puasa. Penuh bro, padet.

Dan lu melepas sepatu-sendal gunung (?) merek carvil andalan lu. _Carvil, tetap yang terbaik~_ Lu emang tipikal cewe ga girly yang suka simpel-simpel, ga mencolok ga ribet. Tapi lu ogah pake sendal swallow. Takut ketuker, sendal segala umat soalnya.

 _Allahu akbar._

Nah, ditengah-tengah rakaat kedelapan, tiba-tiba aja ada bunyi 'DOORR' 'PRETAKPRETAKPRETAK' 'HAHAHAHA YANG GUE BERHASIL' 'YAH KOK PETASAN GUE BANTET GA BUNYI' Dan lu secara refleks screaming in the silence. Yah, in the silence. Makanya teriakan lu kedengeran ampe imam di ujung depan.

 _Assalamualaikum warahmatullah_

"Ya gusti.. Nak, istighfar" "Kamu tuh ya, lagi khusyuk solat malah ngelengking suaranya.. Masya allah, ckckck" "Dan lain kali pake mukena yang normal dikitlah, biar matching sama jamaah lain"

 _Gue doain yang main petasan tadi idupnya berkah_

Aamiin.

Dan solatnya selesai, udah witir. Nah, sebelum para emak-emak dan para nyai kelar salim-saliman, lu gercep keluar. Masih pake mukena kuning terang ngambang favorit mama, yang tadi sempet dikomen ga normal :'))

Pas di depan pintu, lu celingukan nyari sendal lu diantara sekian alas kaki yang bertebaran ga karuan. Lu paham, pasti. Pasti selalu gini nih sendal-sendal. Kerjaan para bocah yang datang-solat isya-main terus capcus pulang. Bahkan pernah tahun lalu sendal lu udah jadi fondasi piramida. Sayangnya, malem ini sendal lu bener-bener lenyap. Piramida dan sejenisnya apapun itu juga ga ada, anak-anak yang kurang ajar tadi main petasan juga ga tau dimana lobang idungnya.

"Neng, kenapa ngelamun?"

 _Masya Allah Subanallah Alhamdulillah_

Si akang senyum, mani~s banget. Pake sarung item kotak kemeja panjang warna abu, tangannya nyingkep didepan sambil megang kopiah.

"Neng?" Si akang lambai-lambai, lu pun sadar dan segera istighfar dalem hati setelah ga berkedip selama sekian detik.

"Eh, ga ada kang. Cuma, sendal saya kok bisa ga ada ya. Hehehe" Lu ketawa maksa, bukannya apa. Kalo lu ketawa ikhlas mata lu bisa menyipit dan pandangan lu menyempit.

"Oh, sendal" kata si akang. Sekarang dia noleh ke arah sendal-sendal, geser-geserin tumpukannya. "Yang kayak gimana sendalnya neng?"

"Warna item,..." lu pengen bilang 'kang' lagi, tapi ketahan. Iya, kan lu ga tau nih cowok siapa. Asal panggil akang aja, emang lu siapa...

"Warna item ya, mana ya.. " Si akang sibuk nyari sendal, dan otomatis lu sibuk natep dia dari 149.7 senti di arah baratnya akang. Duh, jadi gapengen pulang :'((

"Yah neng, ga nemu. Adanya sendal bapak-bapak, gede"

Lu sih diem aja, ga mau jawab. Biar si akang ngomong lagi, hehehe. Suaranya lembut banget sih, kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu. _Bless my ears_.

"Ini neng, pake aja" Si akang ngasih sendal, "Oya, ngomong-ngomong panggil aja Kun ya. Eneng anaknya pak rw kan? Rumahnya agak jauh, lebih butuh. Rumah saya teh ini, pas disebelah masjid" jelas si akang sambil nunjukin rumah yang emang persis banget disebelah masjid. Pagernya aja kayak nyatu gitu, ada pintu pager kecil khusus langsung ke rumah.

"Eh, ngerepotin atuh kang" Sebenernya sih lu pengen banget, masa pulang nyeker. Kan ga keren :'(( Tapi biar bisa ngobrol bareng akang lebih lama diki~t aja, buat drama kayak mnet dulu gapapa kan.

"Atuh neng biasa aja keleus" si akang nyengir hehehe, khas pemuda kalem yang maksa ikutan bahasa anak jaman sekarang; bahasa gawl. "Da akang mah biasanya juga nyeker dari rumah."

Lu ga bisa nolak lagi, soalnya si akang udah berlutut ngeconfess lu. Bukan. Berlutut ngasih sendal ke lu, jadi siap pake. Lu pun nutup mulut sambil 'haah' dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kalo di drama biasanya langsung ngangguk dan meluk si cowo sambil bilang 'yes i do'

.

.

.

.

"Akang ini teh sendal saya"

.

.

.

=selese=

(Makin) Ga jelas? Ember :)))


	8. Chapter 8

A Trash Story

NCT x You

WARN :

*Ngga jelas ft. Typo(s)

*Crack(ers) /?

*Merk bertebaran tanpa sensor yang mendukung

*Imejin receh ga jelas yang ga pantes dibaca

Chap. 7 : Jisung

Seperti biasa, tiga hari puasa pertama puasa libur kan.. _Biar anak-anak siapin fisik dulu, kalo langsung sekolah pas puasa pertama kaget nanti_ , gitu katanya.

Lo sekarang udah di kelas, bareng temen-temen lo. Oya lo kelas 8 smp ya, lagi masa-masanya _baligh_ buat anak. Cewe cowo, ya taulah ya gimana. Temen lo udah banyak yang baligh, walopun juga masih ada yang belom. Lo salah satunya. Tapi lo mah udah gede, udah dewasa sebelum waktunya. Jadi prinsip lo " _baligh itu pas lo udah tau yang mana yang benar,mana yang salah"_. So ga ada lagi alesan buat lo ngelakuin hal-hal yang 'bisa dimaklumi kalo belom baligh'. Hebat kan ya :)))

Yah walopun dari hati lo yang terdalem lo tuh pengen banget segera dapet, biar bisa ngerasain gimana rasanya make 'roti', gimana rasanya pms yang katanya bisa bikin kucing imut langsung menjelma jadi kucing garong, dan yang paling lo pengen itu minum es seger-seger di tengah hari pas bulan Ramadhan, disaat semua orang lagi puasa.

"Jadi anak-anak, puasa Ramadhan itu wajib ya. Ga boleh ditinggalin, kecuali dengan alasan tertentu" jelas Pak Kai. Beliau itu guru PAI, keliatan soleh lah pokoknya. Kan katanya kalo orang yang jidatnya hitam berarti rajin solat, nah contohnya si bapak ini. Tapi mungkin saking rajinnya, ga cuma jidatnya yang hitam... tapi semuanya, gelap.

"Oya, tapi ada beberapa hal khusus yang membuat kita diperbolehkan untuk tidak berpuasa. Ada yang tahu?" tanya Pak Kai, sambil nunjuk tangan.

"Sakit Pak" jawab lo.

"Dalam masa penyembuhan yang masih ketergantungan dengan obat, Pak" kata Renjun, sambil ngelap ingus di hidung pake tisu. Sekalian ngode kalo dia sakit kali ya.

"Ibu hamil atau menyusui, Pak" jawab Jisung semangat, dia jawabnya sambil tegak.

Dan masih banyak yang jawab, barengan lagi, sampe bapaknya uring-uringan. Tapi si bapak bangga dengan muridnya yang berpengetahuan lumayan luas. "Wah, pinter kalian. Nah kalau hal-hal yang membatalkan puasa?"

"Makan dan minumlah, pak" jawab Jisung. Banyak yang nge-iyain, banyak juga yang cengengesan, soalnya pertanyaan itu bagi mereka 'ga banget'.

"Iya, Jisung anakku sayang.. Kalau itu mah pasti. Nih, bapak jelasin lagi ya."

Lo ngeliatin Jisung yang duduknya pas banget di sebelah lo. Si doi lagi bolak-balikin halam buku PAI nya.

"Woy woy, lo tumben rajin. Tadi lo semangat banget jawab pertanyaan si bapak, sekarang juga sibuk ama buku" bisik lo. Jisung noleh, senyum bangga sok yes.

"Oh iya dong, gue gitu"

"Kok gue curiga. Lo ga puasa ya? Lo hari ini semangat cuma buat nutupin aib lo kalo lo hari ini ga puasa, iya kan?"

"Enak aja. Walopun gue belom dapet ya gue tau kali, puasa itu wajib"

"Anjir gue pikir cuma cewe doang yang bisa dapet"

"eh anjir, bukan dapet yang merah itu kali. Dapetnya cowo mah putih katanya"

"Katanya.."

"Jisung!" Intrupsi Pak Kai menggelegar,sambil natap tajam ke lo dan jisung. Kalian berdua pun langsung kicep. "Ngobrol terus kalian. Ga denger penjelasan bapak tadi kan?" kata bapak. Lo ama Jisung tetep diam. "Astaghfirullah.. Nah, mumpung sekarang lagi puasa, kalian bapak maafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi! Paham?"

"Paham pak.." jawab lo ama Jisung.

"Nah bapak ulangi ya.. Hal-hal yang membatalkan puasa itu contohnya makan dan minum, muntah yang disengaja, juga berhubungan suami istri. Masih ada beberapa hal, dan juga hal-hal yang dianggap makruh, kalian bisa lihat buku halaman..."

"Pak, mau tanya" Jisung tiba-tiba ngangkat tangan, bikin si bapak berhenti ngomong. Tapi Pak Kai dengan senang hati mempersilahkan Jisung bertanya.

"Kan bapak bilang ga boleh berhubungan suami istri karena bisa membatalkan puasa. Berarti kita boleh nganu pas malem kan pak? Kan udah buka"

.

.

.

"Gue tau lo belom baligh, Sung, tapi ga gitu juga kali nanyanya. Lo belom dapet aja udah begini mikirnya, apalagi kalo udah gede"

.

.

.

=selese=

(Makin) Ga jelas? Ember :)))


End file.
